A differential may be used on a work vehicle to transmit power to ground-engaging wheels of the work vehicle while allowing the wheels to rotate at different speeds. A differential lock may be associated with the differential such that, when activated, the differential lock disallows the wheels to rotate at different speeds. This is helpful in order to prevent spinning of, for example, one of the wheels due to traction loss.